Christmas on Serenity
by Corri
Summary: Kaylee organizes a Christmas gift exchange. Secrets, funny banter, and good times abound. *complete*
1. Kaylee's Plan

Title: Christmas on Serenity

Author: Corri

email: corrielle@yahoo.com

Rating: PG

Spoilers: None. 

Summary: Kaylee organizes a Christmas gift exchange. Secrets, funny banter, and good times abound. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Firefly, or any of these characters.  They belong to Joss, Mutant Enemy, and FOX ß(for now. Come on UPN… pick up the show…) 

Feedback: Always welcome. 

Chapter 1 

In Which Kaylee Has a Plan and Jayne is Grumpy

Kaylee walked into the cargo bay of Serenity where the crew was gathered, waiting for Mal's signal that it was all right to leave the ship for a little free time at Hester City, their most recent drop point.  She was holding a hat upside-down in her grease-smudged hands.  While this may not have normally prompted any comment, there was something mischievous about the way the ship's engineer was looking around at her crewmates.  It was enough to make Jayne feel a distinct uncomfortableness, and in typical Jayne fashion, he called her on it.  

            "What's with the hat, little Kaylee?" he asked.  

            "Maybe she's going to make a fashion statement?" Wash suggested.   

            "Nope," she said, and proceeded to ignore both of their confused looks and walk up to the captain. 

            "I'm with them.  What's with the hat?" Mal asked.  Kaylee held it out to him. 

            "Stick your hand in and pull one out," she instructed. 

            "Do I even want to know what's in there?" the captain asked, running possibilities through his mind – _last week's protein dinner, whatever was growing in the engine room before I made her clean it out three days ago...  I have a feeling I'm going to regret this._

            "It's just a bunch of pieces of paper, Mal!" Kaylee chided him.  

            "Doesn't sound so scary," Zoe cracked.  "What are they for, Kaylee?" 

            "Well, we all know what day it'll be five day from now," she began.  The rest of the crew nodded and shared secretive looks of amusement.  All except for Jayne, who just looked confused. 

            "Huh?  What day is that?" he asked. 

            "I believe she's referring to Christmas, if I don't miss my guess," Book answered.  

            "Yeah, and since we're going to be out in the black, without another soul in sight, I thought we could do something to, you know, have a little holiday cheer," she explained, and smiled so brightly that Mal couldn't bring himself to do anything but nod.  "So, I took some papers and wrote everyone's name down.  We'll all draw one out, and get a present for the person whose name we pick.  Then, on Christmas night, we'll have a nice dinner and reveal who we picked, and give them our presents."  She looked around at her shipmates excitedly, and her face fell a little when she saw that none of them looked overly pleased with the idea.  

            "You've gotta feel for the one of us River draws," Jayne snorted.  "They're gonna end up with a rock, or a scrap of paper, or something." 

            "Not necessarily," Simon said, putting a protective arm around his sister's shoulders.  "I'll make sure she doesn't get me, and I'll help her pick something out." 

            "Sounds fair to me," Mal said.   

            "More like a stupid waste of money," Jayne grumbled.  Kaylee glared at him.  She'd had just about enough of extra-super-grumpy Jayne.  

            "Well fine, then!  I'll just go through and take your name out.  That way, you won't have to _waste_ any of your cash on one of us, and none of us will have to waste it on you!" she snapped.  Jayne winced.  As much as he hated to admit it, having Serenity's sweet little engineer directing such harsh words at him felt wrong, somehow.  The cold, even stare he was getting from Mal didn't help much, either.  

            "No, no, don't do that," he backpedaled.  "Leave me in.  Don't want to ruffle any feathers."  Kaylee immediately brightened, and Book's look of vague disapproval melted into a knowing smile.  

            "Good," she said, and held her hat out to the captain once again.  "You pick first, Cap'n." Mal stuck his hand in, pulled out a paper, and nodded. 

"Well, seeing how this is our last stop before Christmas, I guess I'm off to do some shopping," he said.  "All of you stay out of trouble, and remember, back at the ship in five hours." They all motioned that they understood, and one by one, the crew of Serenity reached in and pulled out a name. 

            "Just one, River," Simon cautioned when his sister's turn came.  He pried River's fingers open and shook his head.  "You've got two there.  Put one of them back."  She did so, and then unfolded the remaining slip of paper, read it, and solemnly held it out to Simon.  "I think I can help you with this one," he said.  "We'll find something that… this person will like."  River smiled, and she and Simon turned and walked arm in arm down the ramp and onto the planet surface. 

            "Last one, Jayne," Kaylee said.  They were, by now, the only two left standing in the cargo bay.  Everyone else had drifted off to Hester City's marketplace, or gone back to their bunks to get cash and think on ideas.  Jayne reached in and pulled out the last paper.  He opened it, and let out a string of curse words that outdid even his high standards of vulgarity.  

            "Now now, be nice," Kaylee chided him, and gave him that same mischievous grin that she'd had on her face when she first walked into the cargo bay.  

………………………

Five minutes later…

            Zoe was not expecting to meet anyone else in Serenity's corridors, as she suspected that everyone else was already planetside.  Therefore, her surprise when Kaylee jumped out in front of her was considerable.  Before Zoe had much time to recover, Kaylee was whispering excitedly in her ear.  Zoe chuckled quietly and nodded, and Kaylee disappeared down the hallway just as Jayne came into view.  Zoe laughed a little louder, and made it look as if she were trying not to.  

            "What?" Jayne asked.  "What's so funny?" 

            "Nothing," Zoe answered, and carefully schooled her face.  Jayne peered at her suspiciously. 

            "You _know_ something," he said.  

            "Maybe." 

            "Oh, come on, Zoe!  I've been around you long enough to know when you know something!  You get that… that… 'I know something' look on your face," Jayne insisted. 

            "And, though you've gotten real eloquent about naming my facial expressions, I'm not going to tell you anything," she said.  

            "So you _do_ know something!" he deduced. 

            "Never said that," Zoe countered.  "And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you." 

            "I'll bet you know who's got my name.  Who is it?" he asked. 

            "I don't want to ruin Kaylee's little game!  She'd be heartbroken!  It's supposed to be a secret, Jayne," she teased.  Jayne leaned in close and spoke quietly, well, quietly for him, into Zoe's ear. 

            "I won't tell anyone you told," he offered. 

            "You know, you're awfully excited about this for someone who didn't like this idea at first," she commented.  

            "Stop changin' the subject and tell me who has my name!" Jayne demanded, and seeing the resolute look on Zoe's face, added, "Please?"  He was so absorbed in waiting for an answer that he didn't notice Kaylee rushing past them with something under her arm.  

            "You are _such_ a five year old sometimes," Zoe said, and sauntered off.  


	2. Shopping and Mystery

Title: Christmas on Serenity

Author: Corri

email: corrielle@yahoo.com

Rating: PG

Spoilers: None. 

Summary: Kaylee organizes a Christmas gift exchange. Secrets, funny banter, and good times abound. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Firefly, or any of these characters.  They belong to Joss, Mutant Enemy, and FOX ß(for now. Come on UPN… pick up the show…) 

Feedback: Always welcome. 

Chapter 2

In Which the Crew of Serenity Goes Shopping and Tries to be Mysterious

Hester City had a decent-sized marketplace.  Shops lined the stoned paved streets, peddling just about anything a traveler straight out of months in space could wish to buy.  Some had pretty clothes that blew like silk butterflies in the high wind that had kicked up about the time Serenity had set down on the planet.  Others had shiny bangles – bracelets, necklaces, and every other kind of jewelry – softly clinking together.  There was even a bookstore at the end of the street, though its clientele was considerably less in number than the toy shop next door. 

            Mal glanced across the street just in time to see Simon and River attempting to sneak out of one of the jewelry stores. River was holding a small package in her hands. 

            "Keep that safe, River," Simon said gently, and wrapped his sister's fingers more tightly around the paper-covered bundle. 

            "I will," she assured him, and hugged her present close to her body like a child would a treasured toy.  Simon cautiously looked around, searching the area for anything that looked dangerous as well as any crew members he didn't particularly want seeing them right at that moment.  He jumped a little when he caught sight of Mal, but gave the captain a perfunctory nod of recognition.  Mal nodded back.  

            "Come on, next stop," Simon said, and pulled River into the toy store.  Mal raised an eyebrow at the doctor's interesting choice of destination, but didn't have time to ponder it much on account of Zoe and Wash coming around the corner not four feet away from him.  Not having any time to run, Mal, leaned against the building and attempted to appear nonchalant. 

            "Any luck, Sir?" Zoe asked.  

            "I'm still thinkin' on my options," he replied.  "Some people on this crew are powerful hard to shop for."   

            "I'll leave you to that, then," Zoe said, and she and Wash breezed down the street, arm in arm.  Mal watched them until they disappeared into the bookstore, and breathed a sigh of relief before continuing on his way, scrutinizing the displays in every window, hoping for inspiration to strike.  

…………………

            Inside the bookshop, the light was dim, the dust was thick, and there was a faint musty smell in the air.  Wash breathed in deeply. 

            "Ah, I feel smarter already," he said, and flipped open the book that was nearest to his fingertips, furrowing his brow in an attempt to seem intellectual. 

            "Sure _wish_ it worked like that," came a gruff voice from the shadowy corner of the room.  The couple turned to see Jayne pawing through a precariously stacked pile of books. 

            "_Jayne?"_ Zoe asked, even though it was perfectly obvious that the person standing in front of her was indeed Serenity's resident mercenary.  

            "You do realize that you're in a bookstore, don't you?" Wash said cautiously, approaching his shipmate as one would a dangerous animal that has strayed somewhere it shouldn't have.  

            "What?" Jayne demanded.  

            "It's just… this is like coming upon a tropical flower in the middle of the desert!" Wash said in mock excitement.  Zoe and Jayne both looked at him funny.  "In the sense of being out of place, I'm not talking beauty, here," he amended.  Zoe stifled a laugh, and Jayne glared fiercely at Wash in hopes that he would go away.  

            "Come on, Honey, there are lots of other books for us to look at," Zoe said, and guided her husband away from his staring contest with Jayne, who muttered something unrepeatable before stomping loudly up to the front of the store to pay for his purchase.  

……………………

            Book smiled to himself as he watched Jayne coming out of the bookshop.  _Just the man I wanted to see._  

            "Hey there, Shepherd," Jayne muttered when he saw Book walking up to him.  He was a little embarrassed to be seen in a place where he was so conspicuously uncomfortable.  

            "I was wondering if you might help me out," Book began, giving Jayne a conspiratorial look.  "What I have in mind involves venturing over to the less than upstanding part of town.  I wouldn't want to go in alone, thought you might like to tag along."  

            "What would you be gettin' over there?" Jayne asked.  "Who's it for?" 

            "I might tell you.  _If_ you promise to keep it quiet, and if you come with me," Book replied.  He put a friendly hand on Jayne's shoulder and waited for an answer.  As it turned out, the dangled carrot of secret information was just the thing to pique Jayne's interest. 

            "I'm in," he said.  The two men walked down the main road for a few steps, then turned off into a darkened alley.  "Now, who's it for?"

            "I had this idea, you see…" Book explained, his voice fading into the darkness as they got further and further away from the civilized part of Hester City.  

……………………..

            Mal was _still_ window shopping an hour later.  Seeing Inara coming out of a clothing shop and making her towards him was a welcome distraction. 

            "I see you've met with success," he said, and pointed at the package under Inara's arm, which was festively wrapped in metallic green paper. 

            "Yes, I have," she said, and looked down at the captain's empty hands.  "I suppose it's safe to say you haven't?" 

            "I like to take my time, find something appropriate," he covered.  "It would be a lot easier if I had your fashion sense… I could just get my person some shiny new piece of attire…" he looked closer at Inara's package.  "That _is_ what you got, right?" Inara swiftly hid her present behind her back. 

            "I'm not telling you!" she said.  "If you think I'm going to tell you who I have so you can narrow it down, it's not going to work." 

            "And who said that that was my plan?" Mal asked.  His wide-eyed innocence did little to convince Inara. 

            "Don't toy with me, Mal.  I can read you like a book," Inara said, then smiled playfully at him and started to walk off in the opposite direction. "I'll see you back at the ship," she said over her shoulder.  Mal watched her go, then went back to staring at the nearest store's window.  Finding that its contents looked promising, he went inside.  

            The interior of the store was filled with neatly laid out displays advertising a host of different items – mostly household supplies, decorations, and furniture.  A clerk, a neatly dressed older gentleman of about Book's age, appeared as if by magic at Mal's elbow. 

            "Is there something I can help you with, Sir?" the clerk asked. 

            "I'm in the market for some advice," Mal told him.  "I've got this friend I'm supposed to shop for…" 

            "Well, perhaps I can give you some suggestions," the clerk offered.  Mal nodded and let the clerk lead him around the store. 

……………………………

            The captain was standing on Serenity's ramp, leaning against the side of the ship as he waited for the rest of crew to return.  It was dark already, and though Serenity had some of her outer lights on, he still couldn't see very far.  However, he knew his crew, and he'd hear them coming before he ever saw them.  

            "Was it just me, or did that walk seem longer comin' back than it did goin'?" he heard Zoe ask.  

            "Don't be complaining to me.  We didn't even have to leave this shipyard to get what I needed.  You're the one who made us walk all the way down to the other end of the street," Wash replied.  

            Book and Jayne followed, right on the couple's heels. 

            "Well, that was certainly an interesting experience," Book was saying.  

            "Did you see the look at that guy's face when he figured out you weren't alone? Funniest gorram thing I've ever seen," Jayne said, and laughed loudly, clapping the preacher on the back.  They walked past the captain, and Book gave Jayne an admonishing look. 

            "We're back on the ship now," Book reminded him.  "Remember our deal.  Keep quiet." 

            "Don't worry, I won't squeal," Jayne promised. 

            "Oh, but that would be so interesting," Inara said in her best sultry voice, coming up behind him.  The rest of the crew stared at her in shock.  That little comment was enough to get her past them all without any interrogation.  

            "Now there," Jayne muttered, "is a master of diversion."            

            Everyone was still watching Inara climb the stairs to her shuttle when Simon and River reached the ship.  All heads turned to stare curiously at them. 

            "Are we late?" Simon asked.  

            "Nope, you're just about on time," Mal told him.  "Now it's only Kaylee that's missing." 

            "Should we be worried?" Book asked, peering out into the night. 

            "Not just yet," Mal said.  "Kaylee's a big girl.  She can take care of herself."  Still, the captain couldn't help looking a little concerned.  He didn't have to worry for long, though. 

            "I'm here!  Sorry I'm late!  I had to wait a while to make sure what I got would um… fit…" Kaylee explained as she ran up the ramp into the cargo bay. She carried a sack on one arm, and was trying to keep something else out of sight under her coat.   She and Zoe shared a significant look, and both of them nodded in understanding. 

            "Guess I'll go get Serenity up and running," Wash said, and started towards the cockpit.  

            "Not just yet," Mal told him.  "I've got one more thing I'm waiting for." 

            "But, Cap'n, everyone's on board," Kaylee said. 

            Kaylee's protests were interrupted by the arrival of a young man in a delivery service uniform. 

            "Are you Malcom Reynolds?" he asked Mal. 

            "That'd be me," he answered.  "You got something for me?" 

            "Yep.  You mind your people helping me a bit unloading all this stuff?" the deliveryman asked. 

            "Not at all," Mal answered.  The crew all gave him questioning looks. "Well, get to it," he told them.  

            "So, what is all this stuff we're carrying?" Kaylee asked as she set an armload down in the cargo bay.   

            "Christmas dinner," Mal answered.  The ship suddenly got very quiet. 

            "Someone say something about dinner?" Jayne asked. 

            "I figured we'd have some real food on Christmas night," Mal told them.  "There's a ham, some potatoes, other vegetables, and peaches, flour, and sugar so Kaylee can make that peach pie of her grandmother's she's always talking about." 

            "Real food!" Kaylee squeaked, and threw her arms around Mal.  "I know I've said this before, but I love my captain!" She gave Mal a quick kiss on the cheek and the knelt down to stare at the food. 

            "Now, I want y'all staying _out_ of the food till Christmas.  I hear about anyone filching, I'll… I dunno… have your hands cut off or something," Mal threatened, directing most of his warning at Jayne. 

            "What are you looking at _me_ so hard for?" Jayne asked.  

            "Because you're so suspicious lookin'," Zoe answered for Mal.  "Now, how about helping me get all this up to the kitchen? You'll at least get to be near the food." 

_            "Don't have to ask me twice," Jayne said, and practically jumped to pick up two large boxes at once. _

            "Careful! Don't drop it!" Kaylee called, then, seeing that Jayne's precious cargo was in relatively small danger, smiled to herself and climbed the stairs to the crew quarters so she could put back what it was she'd borrowed.  


	3. Keeping Secrets

Title: Christmas on Serenity

Author: Corri

email: corrielle@yahoo.com

Rating: PG

Spoilers: None. 

Summary: Kaylee organizes a Christmas gift exchange. Secrets, funny banter, and good times abound. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Firefly, or any of these characters.  They belong to Joss, Mutant Enemy, and FOX ß(for now. Come on UPN… pick up the show…) 

Feedback: Always welcome. 

Chapter 3

In Which the Crew Attempts to Discover Secret Things to No Avail

            Jayne carefully peered down the hallway in both directions, just to make sure no one was coming, before squatting down beside the wall. 

            "Three up for the bottom, four to the left of the kitchen door," he counted to himself, preparing to slide the panel out of the way to reveal one of Serenity's many secret hiding places.  It was, he reasoned, a perfectly good place for someone to have hidden a present.  Just as he was about to remove the panel, he sensed rather than heard someone behind him.  He turned quickly, and found River standing practically at his elbow.    

            "You're a quiet one, ain'tcha?" he snarled at River.  "What are you doin' here?" 

            "No one hid any presents there," River informed him, pointedly ignoring his brusque tone. Jayne's hand fell from the panel as if it were burning hot, and he tried to hide the fact that River was dead on by glaring at her.  It was usually enough to send her running for her brother.  This time, however, it didn't work. 

            "That's not what I was…" Jayne started to lie, but the knowing look River gave him stopped him from speaking the rest of the sentence.  "How did you know?" 

            "It's a dumb place to hide a present," River said, not really answering his question.  "Besides, I already looked." She shrugged, and Jayne began to get an idea.  Gently, as not to scare her, he stood up and took one of her hands in his so she couldn't run off.  

            "Now, you wouldn't happen to have other places you _haven't looked, would you, Little River?" he asked.  River smiled at him playfully. _

            "Maybe," she said.  Alas, Jayne was never to find out what those places were.  Instead, Simon came out of the kitchen, realized that Jayne was within ten feet of his baby sister, and had a characteristic reaction. 

            "River!  There you are!  Where did you go? And… why are you holding hands with _Jayne?" Simon spluttered.   _

            "We were talking about secrets," River whispered. 

            "You were trying to use my sister to find out… I can't believe you sometimes," Simon said angrily.  He put his arm around River's shoulders and guided her in the direction of their quarters.  River managed to turn around and wave happily at Jayne before Simon realized what she was doing and grabbed her hand. 

            "Back to lookin' the old fashioned way, I guess," Jayne muttered to himself as he heard the door to River's room slam shut.  

……………………….

            "I wasn't going to tell," River said, swinging her long legs as they dangled off the side of her bed.  Simon was in the corner of the room fussing with something that wasn't perfectly straight.  

            "I just don't feel comfortable with you being around him.  Especially alone.  I mean, he's _Jayne," Simon said.  _

            "We were going to look for hiding places.  But we wouldn't have found anything," she said. 

            "And how do you know that?" Simon asked, suddenly paying more attention. 

            "Because I know where all of the real ones are," she told him.  Simon stopped what he was doing and sat down on the bed next to River. 

            "You do?" he asked. 

            "Of course, silly!  How could I not?  Everyone tries hard so hard to hide it, too," she giggled. "They think about it all the time, it's just… right there." 

            "So, you know who everyone picked, too," Simon inferred. 

            "Uh huh.  And I'm not telling you, either," she informed him. Simon jumped and tried to hide his surprise and disappointment, doing a horrible job of it. "There are so many secrets right now.  It's fun," River said, and looked around at the empty air like she could actually see something intriguing.

            "There are always secrets on Serenity," Simon reminded her, half speaking to himself.

            "These are good secrets.  They make the air tingle," River said.  

            Simon decided he was glad of the secrets.  They made his sister smile. 

…………………..

            "You mean to tell me you're not the least bit curious?" Wash asked his wife, looking away from Serenity's controls to peer at her in amazement. 

            "Nope.  I can wait," Zoe said calmly.  It was the same calm that had gotten her through dozens of battles, life and death situations, and other scrapes resulting from Mal's less than successful planning.  A little bit of Christmas curiosity wasn't going to faze her. 

            "I mean, if I had, say, some information about _your secret gift giver, you wouldn't be willing to think about an exchange?" Wash asked.  __That's it, he thought to himself. _Cool, calm, suave.  Is she falling for it?_ _

            "But you don't," Zoe countered, sounding very sure of herself. _Nope.  Guess not. _

            "Oh, come on, Zoe!  Whoever has you might have taken me into their confidence!" Wash tried to reason with her.  She just shook her head. 

            "I don't think so, Sweetie.  Besides, what makes you think I know anything?" Zoe asked, laughing.  

            "It's Kaylee, isn't it?" Wash burst out, unable to contain himself any longer.  "I've seen her whispering to you!  What was she doing?  Trying to get gifty ideas?  Wondering what the perfect present for me would be?" 

            "You have this all figured out, don't you?" she said.  "And even if it _was Kaylee, do you think I'd tell you?" _

            "It's your wifely duty to be honest with me," Wash said, in all mock-seriousness. 

            "Not in this case it's not," Zoe said sweetly.  She kissed her husband on the cheek and walked out of the cockpit.  "Nice try, though," she called back over her shoulder.  Wash watched her go, disappointment readily apparent on his face. 

            "What?  No consolation prize?" 

…………………

            The sound of Wash and Zoe's conversation drifted through the doors that were open all over the ship, but by the time their voices reached the captain down in the cargo bay, they were only so much garbled noise.  

            "Can't even get any peace down here," Mal grumbled.  

            "Be careful, Mal, you wouldn't want to catch the cheerfulness that seems to be going around," Inara teased, coming to stand beside him on the walkway.  

            "I'll just be glad when Kaylee's little party is over, and we all go back to actin' like normal folk, instead of sneakin' around all the time," Mal said.  At that moment, Book poked his head into the cargo bay, saw Inara and Mal, smiled secretively, and turned tail and went back the way he'd come.  "See?" Mal said, pointing at the shepherd's hastily retreating back.  "That is exactly what I'm talking about." 

            "I think it's nice," Inara said.  

            "Nice.  Yeah," Mal said.  Inara was completely unconvinced on the subject of his sincerity. 

            "It's nice to have people doing kind things for each other, going out of their way to do something nice for another crew member.  And everyone is having such fun!"  she reminded him.

            "Fun?  You know what I woke up to this morning?  River and Kaylee and _Simon of all people, chasing each other up and down the hall, shouting something about 'I'll never tell,'" Mal told her.  _

            "I heard that too.  River hid in my shuttle for a little while," Inara said.  

            "You're encouraging this?" Mal asked, raising an eyebrow at the Companion. 

            "Yes.  I believe that the spirit that has descended upon this ship in honor of the holiday is… a good thing.  It's almost like we're a family." 

            "It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside," Mal cracked, allowing himself to smile.  Inara looked hopeful for a second.  Was Mal actually coming around to her way of seeing things?  Then, he added, "Kind of like when I've drunk too much and I need to go find a bucket."  Inara quelled her impulse to laugh, put on a hard face, and lightly punched Mal on the shoulder. 

            "You're horrible, do you know that?" she asked. 

            A loud crash resounded throughout the ship, coming from the direction of the infirmary. 

            "Nope, nothing in there," Jayne's voice came through loud and clear. 

            "My infirmary!  JAYNE!" Simon shouted.  

            Mal and Inara looked each other in the eye, both trying their hardest not to laugh.  This lasted for all of five seconds.  

            "I don't think this ship's going to survive 'till Christmas with all of us trying to get secrets out of each other!" Mal said when he could finally get words out again.  

            "And yet somehow, I think Serenity will persevere," Inara assured him.  


	4. Feast Preparations

Title: Christmas on Serenity

Author: Corri

email: corrielle@yahoo.com

Rating: PG

Spoilers: None. 

Summary: Kaylee organizes a Christmas gift exchange. Secrets, funny banter, and good times abound. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Firefly, or any of these characters.  They belong to Joss, Mutant Enemy, and FOX ß(for now. Come on UPN… pick up the show…) 

Feedback: Always welcome. 

Author's Note: Just a short funny chapter here before the revelation of who has whom for the gift exchange.  Try not to laugh too hard at poor Simon. ;-) His little accident was inspired by something that happened to me this past Thanksgiving, and Jayne's advice sounds an awful lot like my father trying to teach me, his 22-year-old daughter, how to properly peel a potato. In fact, this scene is what gave me the idea for this fic in the first place! 

Chapter 4

In Which Preparations are Made for a Feast

            The ship was still more or less intact on the afternoon of Christmas day.  The same, however, could hardly be said for the kitchen, food in various stages of preparation, dishes, and other implements were strewn everywhere.  And, of course, the oven was broken.  Wash lay on his back underneath the antiquated contraption as Kaylee looked on, stopping occasionally to stir the pot that was bubbling on a burner.

"Well, do I have a second opinion?" Kaylee asked as he emerged from under the stove. 

"Looks like one of the heating coils is busted," Wash said.  "The safety system won't let the rest of them turn on," he explained. 

"That's what I thought.  We could try and bypass the safeties… We have to get this thing working!  I have to use it to warm the ham!" Kaylee said. 

"Ain't really necessary, though," Jayne said.  He was sitting on a chair a few feet a way, expertly flicking potato peelings into a bucket between his knees with a wicked looking knife. "Ham's already been cooked.  We can just cut chunks off and eat it." 

"That's disgusting!" Simon said, sticking his head into the kitchen to see what was going on.  

"Sissy," Jayne muttered, but otherwise ignored the doctor, who saw the confusion in the kitchen and made a quick get-away. 

"I'll tell you what," Wash said to Kaylee.  "You've got all the burners working, right? You just keep doing what you need to, and I'll try and fix this thing."  

"Thanks, Wash," Kaylee chirped, and went back to her cooking. 

Book entered this lovely domestic scene with a bag of vegetables in one hand and a battered notebook in the other. 

"I knew I had this recipe written down somewhere," he said cheerfully, and opened the drawer nearest his hand and pulled out a knife.  He drew an emerald green squash from his bag, and began to chop it into neat little circles. 

A few minutes later, Simon was back.  The sight of Kaylee bustling around the kitchen preparing Christmas dinner was simply too adorable to miss.  This time, the doctor was followed by his sister. 

"Hey, Simon!" Kaylee greeted them when she saw them lingering in the doorway.          

"I was just… wondering if there was something I could do to help," he said.    Kaylee, who was in the process of rolling out a piecrust on the common room table, looked around the kitchen, desperately trying to think of a job to give him, thus keeping him in her vicinity. 

"Well, making mashed potatoes for nine people involves an awful lot of peelin'.  You can help Jayne with that," she finally said. 

"Hey!" Jayne protested.  "Don't you be farming out my job!" 

"It'll go faster the more hands we've got doing it," Kaylee said. Simon pulled a chair around next to Jayne's, situating himself so that he was in a good position to watch Kaylee.  He picked up a potato and looked at it with uncertainty.  

"Do I need a knife or something?" he asked.  Jayne gave him an 'I can't believe I'm doing this' look, and pointed to the counter. 

"There's a little gadget over there you can use.  You'd best not use a knife.  Probably cut your finger off, and we wouldn't want our doctor havin' lame hands," Jayne said.  Simon grabbed the peeler and looked at Jayne for further instructions.  "You've never done this before, have you?" Jayne asked, the realization finally sinking in.  

"No, I haven't," Simon answered.  "At home, we had… well, we had a cook.  I don't think I ever saw my mother in the kitchen the entire time I was growing up." 

"Heh.  I don't think I ever saw my mom _out of the kitchen," Jayne said.  He and Simon both laughed uneasily for a moment before looking each other in the eye and agreeing on an unspoken truce, just for the time being. _

"Well, Jayne, quit chattering and show 'im how to do it!" Kaylee ordered. 

"I can't believe I'm missing this!" Wash's slightly muffled voice came from under the stove. 

"I don't know what I'm supposed to tell you," Jayne muttered.  "Um… you hold it like this, put some pressure on your peeler, there, try not to get peelings on the floor, and, um… keep your fingers out of the way." 

"I'm sure I can manage," Simon drawled.  He started on his potato, making slower work of it than he might have otherwise if Kaylee hadn't been there to distract him. "I must say I was surprised to see you here," he said to Jayne, "helping out and all."  Kaylee hid a giggle behind her hand, and Jayne grinned at her. 

"Kaylee knows I'm just here 'cause she looks cute all covered in flour," Jayne said.  Kaylee grabbed a dishtowel off of the table and snapped it at Jayne's leg.  Simon, on the other hand, was slightly disconcerted at discovering that he and Jayne had such similar motivations for being in the kitchen.  No one noticed River grabbing a knife from the table and a potato from the pile.  She squatted down next to the bucket, and Jayne saw the flash of silver in her hand. 

"Hey!  River!  Knife!" he yelled.  Everyone in the kitchen turned to start at him.  River just looked back at Jayne with an innocent smile on her face. 

"I'm helping," she insisted.  Jayne cautiously went back to what he'd been doing, keeping on eye on River just in case she decided he'd look better in red. Again.  She watched the movements of his hands intently for a while, then began to copy them.  In a remarkably short amount of time, she was finished.  She handed the product of her labors to Jayne, as if giving him a precious gift.  He looked it over, and put it on the 'already done' pile. 

"Not bad," he said.  "Hey, Simon, I think she's better at this than you are."

"She's better at most things than I am," Simon reminded him.  River stuck her tongue out at him, and Simon laughed, momentarily forgetting Jayne's advice about keeping his fingers out of the way.  "OW!" he yelped, and dropped his half-peeled potato in the bucket. 

"I told you to be careful," Jayne said.  River picked up what it was her brother had dropped and went to work on it.  

"It's _bleeding!" Simon said, amazed that a little innocuous-looking instrument like the one he was holding in his uninjured hand could do such damage.  Jayne just snickered. _

"Don't bleed all over my dinner!" Kaylee commanded.  Simon slapped his other hand around his bleeding finger and stuck his head out into the hallway.  He saw movement a few feet away. 

"Zoe?" he called.  "Hey! Zoe!" The ship's second in command appeared in the doorway.

"You need something?" she asked.  

"Could you go get me a wrap from the infirmary?  Just a little one… I'd do it, but my hands are… messy." Simon explained.  

"First drawer on the left, right?" Zoe asked. 

"That's it," he said.  While waiting for Zoe to return with his bandage, Simon paced around the kitchen, making occasional grimaces of pain.  He stopped to peer over Book's shoulder.  An aromatic steam was rising from the skillet in front of the shepherd. 

            "That looks very interesting.  I didn't know vegetables could be so exciting," Simon said.  Book nodded and added a pinch of spice to the mix, then dumped in a whole mess of sliced carrots. 

            "Many of my brethren at the abbey chose to forego meat, and live on a simpler diet," he explained.  "I learned quite a few ways to make meals using only what the soil gives us."  

            Zoe reappeared and handed Simon a small bandage.  The doctor walked over to the sink and washed his hands.  Air hissed through his teeth as the warm water hit his cut, but he let the water run until he was satisfied that the wound was clean.  Then, he ripped the paper wrapping off of the bandage and carefully wound it around his finger.  

            "Thanks, Zoe," he said.  "That's much better." 

            "It's nothing," she replied.  "You've sure helped me out enough times."  For the first time, she noticed the pair of legs sticking out from under the stove.  "Is that Wash?" she asked. 

            "It most certainly is!" he replied, pushing himself out into the open.  "I fixed it!" he announced to anyone who happened to be listening. 

            "You did?  Oh, Wash!  Thank you!"  Kaylee threw her arms around him and gave him a big hug.  When she was done, Wash had some flour on the front of his shirt to go with the other stains that were already there. 

            "Come on, Husband," Zoe said, putting an arm around Wash's waist.  "You look like you need to go get cleaned up before dinner."  

            Mal passed the couple on the way back to their bunk.  He took one look at Wash's disheveled, flour-smeared appearance and raised an eyebrow at him. 

            "You look like you've been through the wars," he said.  "How goes the cooking?"

            "It's like a circus in there, Sir," Zoe told him. 

            "But I think Kaylee has everything in hand," Wash added.  Mal nodded and inhaled deeply, savoring the delicious smells that were wafting out of the kitchen. 

            "It sure smells good, whatever it is she's doing.  I just hope she can fend Jayne off long enough for the rest of us to have something to eat," Mal joked.  His brow furrowed, and he got a seriously worried look on his face. "Where _is Jayne, by the way?" he asked. _

            "He's in the kitchen teaching potato peeling class, or some such thing, to Simon and River," Zoe said.  Wash started laughing all over again.

            "I'm not even going to ask," Mal murmured.  


	5. Everything is Revealed

Title: Christmas on Serenity

Author: Corri

email: corrielle@yahoo.com

Rating: PG

Spoilers: None. 

Summary: Kaylee organizes a Christmas gift exchange. Secrets, funny banter, and good times abound. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Firefly, or any of these characters.  They belong to Joss, Mutant Enemy, and FOX ß(for now. Come on UPN… pick up the show…) 

Feedback: Always welcome. 

Author's note: Finally finished!  Thanks to all of you who have reviewed. You all made my day.  I would have had this finished on Christmas day, but my family went to see Two Towers again and I had to wait for the elves to stop running around in my head.  Well, here we go!  Ready to find out who drew whose name? 

Chapter 5

In Which Everything is Revealed

            The dining table in the common room had nine full and happy people sitting around it.  Somehow, all evidence of the cooking process had been cleared away, leaving only steaming dishes of _real food and satisfyingly empty plates.  _

            River reached across her brother to serve herself a second helping of mashed potatoes. 

            "River! Table manners," Simon reminded her.  River just rolled her eyes.  Across the table, Jayne gave the doctor an equally dismissive look.  Jayne watched River eating for a moment, then, a wicked grin spread over his face.  When he thought River wasn't looking, he reached out and helped himself to a spoonful off of her plate. 

            "Hey!" River protested.  As it turns out, she actually _was watching.  "Table manners," she admonished, in a perfect imitation of her brother.  _

            "See what it feels like to have someone stealing food off _your plate?" Jayne asked, still grinning like crazy.  River just smiled back, and nonchalantly reached over and stole Jayne's roll while looking him right in the eye. _

            "Oh, so that's how it's gonna be, huh?" Jayne said, snatching his bread back. 

            "Looks like," River replied, and nabbed a piece of Jayne's ham. This might have continued for longer if Mal hadn't spoken up. 

            "The two of you stop that before you start throwin' it at each other!" he said. Jayne and River broke eye contact and stared down at their plates like guilty children. 

            "Mal, don't give them ideas," Inara cautioned. 

            "A food fight might be fun if I had more energy," Wash said.  "With all that I just ate, though, I feel like I need to go curl up and sleep for the rest of the winter." 

            "There's still more on the table," Kaylee said.  "Now, who wants this last piece of pie?" 

            "That would be mine," Mal said, and scooped the dripping mass of peaches, crust, and juice onto his plate.  "Your grandmother was a saint, Kaylee, for that peach pie recipe alone." 

            "I'm glad you like it," Kaylee said, and sighed.  It was a wistful, sad sigh, and Zoe gave Serenity's mechanic a concerned look. 

            "You okay?" she asked. 

            "Yeah, I was just thinking," Kaylee waved her hand at the table.  "This's going to make an awful large stack of dishes that'll need cleaning." 

            "Don't you worry about that," Zoe said.  "I figure that the Captain and I can help you out there." 

            "You do?" Mal asked, confused.  "That's the first I've heard of it." 

            "Seeing as how we didn't help much with the cooking," Zoe explained, giving Mal a look that dared him to refuse. 

            "Before we begin all of this washing and cleaning," Wash said, making sure to put a note of fear and trembling into any words that had to do with clearing the table, "how about presents?"  There were nods of agreement all around, and everyone looked expectantly at Kaylee. 

            "This is your party," Mal said to her.  "What do we do now?" 

            "We do the gift givin', of course," Kaylee replied.  "I guess we could start with you, Captain.  Now, which one of us drew Mal's name?"  Silence fell over the table for a few seconds while they waited for the first secret to be revealed.  Finally, Book shifted in his chair and pulled what looked like a small, rolled up piece of leather out of his pocket. 

            "That would be me," he said, and handed the piece of leather to Wash, who was sitting next to him.  "Pass that down, please?" he requested.  When the gift finally reached Mal, he untied the cord that was wrapped around it, and let out a low whistle. A series of small slits had been made in the leather, into which were inserted an assortment of little tools. 

            "That's a mighty fine lock pickin' set, Shepherd," he said. 

"The man I got it from promised me that it contained the tools to get through any kind of lock, traditional or electronic," Book said proudly. 

"I helped him get it," Jayne added.  Mal pulled out one of the tools – a thin piece of wire with a loop at the end.

"Strange gift coming from you, though," Mal said, studying his new acquisition.  "You do realize that this might be used for some less than ethical purposes, right?"

"Knowing this crew, I'm confident that it may one day be used to right a wrong, or for another righteous cause," Book said.  

"But until then, it should still come in useful," Mal said.  Book laughed, and Wash, who was sitting way down at the other end of the table, waved his arms around.

"Hey, some of us down here are getting antsy.  Let's get this show on the road!" he said. Now that the gift-giving had begun in earnest, there was a palpable eagerness in the air.  

"Now, I know I said we'd go around the table, but I wonder which way we should go," Kaylee said playfully, drawing out each word as she looked back and forth between Jayne, who was sitting on Mal's right, and Inara, who was on his left.  Jayne surreptitiously tried to get Kaylee's attention. 

"Kaylee! Hey, Kaylee," he whispered, and pointed at himself, looking all the world like a hopeful puppy. 

"How about Inara next?" Kaylee said. 

"Gorram it, Kaylee!" Jayne leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. 

"Don't pout, it's not in the spirit of the season," River said.  Jayne only scowled harder at the younger Tam's admonishment. 

"All right, whoever had Inara, this is your time," Kaylee announced. Simon leaned over and whispered in his sister's ear. 

"Do you have it?" he asked.  River gave him a slightly annoyed look and pushed him away. 

"Yes. I have it.  I didn't forget.  Couldn't forget.  It's something important," she said, then reached into a pocket in her skirt and pulled out a small package and handed it to Inara, who was sitting right next to her.  Inara carefully removed the layers of paper.  The last piece she peeled back revealed a delicate bracelet, which she held up for all to see.  Gold wire curled and twisted around milky white stones that had been polished to a high shine and cut to catch the light.

"This is lovely, River.  Thank you," Inara said.  

"I picked it out," River said.  "Simon helped," she added off-handedly.  

            "You should put it on, see how it looks," Kaylee suggested.  Inara undid the clasp, wound the bracelet around her wrist, and reattached it.  The gold and the white stones looked beautiful and exotic against her dark tan skin. 

            "Each stone is polished," River said to Inara.  "They have facets. Different planes, sides of the same stone… reminds me of you."  Inara put one hand to her wrist and looked away from River's penetrating eyes. 

            "Well, now that we've had our dose of crazy for the day," Jayne muttered.  Zoe took advantage of her position in the chair next to him and kicked him under the table. Hard. 

            "Oh, I'm sorry, was that your leg?" Zoe asked innocently.  At the same time, she gave Jayne a look that said 'Open your mouth about River one more time and you won't be walking for a week.' He took the hint. 

            "This is a strange coincidence," Inara said, breaking the awkward silence.  "It seems that River and I chose each other."  She pushed River's plate back a little ways and set a soft, wrapped package in front of the younger girl. "Go ahead, open it," Inara said in response to the questioning look on River's face.

            River tore off the green wrapping paper and held up a piece of material that fell from her hand in gauzy folds, with soft colors that bled and melded into one another.

            "It's a skirt," Inara explained.  "I thought it would look lovely on you." 

            "It's like wind," River whispered, running her hand over the fabric.  "Changing, all the time."

            "You'll have to try it on later, so you can show Inara how it looks," Simon said.  River nodded. 

            "Thank you," she said, smiling shyly at the Companion.  

            "You are very welcome." Inara reached out and gently hugged River.  At first, River stiffened at Inara's touch, but finally relaxed and hugged her back. 

            "Very touching," Simon murmured.  "Now, who had me?"  The room was silent for a good long while, and Simon began to fidget uncomfortably. 

            "Come on!  Whoever drew Simon's name out of the hat, speak up," Kaylee said.  Jayne cleared his throat, and every eye at the table trained on him, some with surprise, some with barely-concealed amusement.

            "I did.  Catch, Doctor."  Jayne tossed a flat, square-ish package to Simon.  Simon managed to recover from his momentary shock just in time to avoid getting hit in the head with his present. 

            "All right, now I'm worried.  This isn't going to explode, is it?" he asked, only half-joking.  Jayne looked offended, and just a little bit hurt. 

            "Of course not, you'd get all over me if I blew you up while I was sitting right here," Jayne said, ever the practical one.  "Just open it." Simon cautiously and methodically tore the paper wrapping off. 

            "It's a book," he said.  He flipped through a couple of pages, then frowned.  "It's a blank book.  A journal!"

            "I knew you wrote in 'em.  Thought you might be needing a new one," Jayne said.  Simon blinked, still trying to get his mind around the thought of Jayne actually doing something halfway considerate for him that didn't involve a show of force. 

            "Leather cover and everything.  This is… very nice.  Thanks," Simon stammered. 

            "Don't thank me, thank Kaylee over there," Jayne muttered. "This whole game was her idea." 

            "No, Jayne, I think I'll still thank you.  It's just so much more fun to see you twitch," Simon cracked.  Jayne sensed that the doctor was actually teasing him in a spirit of… what? Friendship?  Camaraderie? Whatever it was, it was enough to make him smile all friendly-like back at Simon and shock the poor doctor all over again for the second time in two minutes. 

            "And now for me!" Kaylee said excitedly.  "Come on, fess up.  Who had me?"  Wash responded by pulling a shiny metal gadget out from under his chair. 

            "They didn't wrap it for me, so I'm sorry if you feel cheated out of your surprise," he said, and handed it to Kaylee. 

            "An inverter!  Wow!  I've always wanted one of these!" She turned the tool over in her hands, staring at it lovingly.  

            "What is it?" Mal asked.  

            "It's… it's an inverter, Captain," Kaylee said. Seeing the blank look on his face, she explained, "It's an engine-fixin' tool.  Makes some things that need doin' a whole lot easier." 

            "And look how it makes her smile," Wash said, pointing at Kaylee's beaming face. "That's the real reason I got it." 

            "While she's smiling', y'all mind if we move on to the next person?" Jayne asked. 

            "Patience, Jayne, your time will come," Mal said calmly, with just enough bite in his voice to make Jayne send rays of death in his direction. 

            "But, right now, it's the Shepherd's time," Kaylee reminded them. Jayne cast a quick look at Zoe, remembering their run-in at the bookstore, and wondered if his hunch was correct. He nodded in satisfaction when she pulled the second book-shaped bundle of the night out from under her chair and reached over her husband to hand it to Book. 

            "_The Meditations of Marcus Aurelius,_" Book read from the cover, once he'd torn the paper off. "I'm sure it will be fascinating.  Thank you, Zoe." 

            "Clerk at the store said he was an ancient philosopher, or some such thing.  I figured you do a lot of meditating, and this might come in handy if you ever ran out of things to think about," Zoe said. 

            "He was a Roman emperor as well, if I remember correctly," Simon added.  

            "That's right," Book said.  

"As usual, Simon is our source for historical knowledge," Kaylee teased, patting the doctor on the shoulder.  

Book fondly ran his fingers over the book's cover. "Marcus and I haven't come into contact for quite some time.  It will be good to read him again."   

            "You're on first name basis with a man who's been dead for centuries?  Now, that's startin' to scare me, Preacher," Zoe said. 

            "I've often found that the author of a great book can come to be like a close friend," Book told them.  "When I read a man's writing's, I feel as if I am seeing into the soul of that man…"

            "Hey, the soul of _this man is wondering who picked him," Wash interrupted him. _

            "You don't have to wonder any more," Simon said, and reached across the table to place a medium sized white box in front of Wash. 

            "Ooooh… a box.  Just what I always wanted!" Wash clapped his hands a couple of times in glee.  

            "Just open it, Sweetheart," Zoe murmured.  Wash flipped the lid of the box open, and pulled out some wadded up tissue paper.  He flung the paper to one side, and plunged his hand into the box.  It emerged holding a plastic dinosaur, unlike any of the others that he already owned.  The creature had a huge body, a long neck, and a ridiculously small head.  He reached in again and pulled out two more.  Wash was content to stare at his new acquisitions for a second, grinning like a kid. 

            "These are great!" he said.  

"I'm glad you like them, though I'm not even sure that all of those are even real dinosaurs… that one right there doesn't look like anything that ever lived on earth that was, or anywhere else, for that matter," Simon said, and pointed at one of the more fantastical creatures. 

Wash grabbed one of the meaner looking dinosaurs and made it attack its gentler companion.  "I don't care!  These are great!" he assured the doctor. Zoe sighed the sigh of a long-suffering wife. 

"You do realize you're encouraging him, don't you?" she asked Simon. 

"I do what I can," Simon replied. 

"Well, here's something for you, Zoe, while your husband's ignoring you for a bunch of toys," Mal said, and thrust a small, flat box in her direction.  It was the first time in the years the two of them had known each other that he had ever gotten her anything, and Mal felt mighty awkward handing her his gift. Zoe flipped the lid open, and lifted a round silver object with a long handle out of the box. 

"You got me a mirror, Sir?  Are you trying to tell me something? Like that I need to be lookin' after my appearance?" Zoe asked.  Mal just blinked in confusion and tried to collect himself. 

"Well, no!  I just… thought you didn't have many girl-things in your room, and I didn't know _what_ I was supposed to get you, and then this fussy old man showed me that shiny mirror you've got there… aw, hell, Zoe, you know I'm no good at this shopping business." 

"It's all right, Sir.  It's a lovely present," Zoe said, clearly enjoying her captain's discomfort. 

"Yeah, now she can know she's pretty any time she wants, even when I'm not around to tell her," Wash said. 

"See?  That was my plan all along."  Mal thought he was covering very nicely until Wash and Zoe both burst out laughing.  He turned his attention to Jayne, who was practically jumping out of his chair with anticipation. 

"Would whoever picked Jayne please tell him?  Before he breaks something?" Mal requested.  Jayne looked expectantly at each member of Serenity's crew, trying to remember who had already revealed whom they picked.  Luckily for him, he didn't have to rely on his less than perfect memory.  Kaylee stood up and tossed what looked like a small black rock in Jayne's direction. He caught it, and looked at her, confused. 

"What's this?" 

"It's a piece of coal, Jayne," Kaylee said.  The expression on her face was perfectly straight, her voice was serious, and Jayne was too busy at staring at the sooty chunk in his hand to catch the mischief in her eyes.  

"This's… all you thought I deserved, huh?" Jayne asked.  All of the nervous excitement had gone out of him, and his shoulders slumped dejectedly.  "You might've been right about that," he added. _Oh, for heaven's sake!  He thinks I'm serious!_  Kaylee thought.  She sprang up, snatched something from underneath the table, and ran over to correct his erroneous assumption.  

"Oh, Jayne… I was just havin' some fun with you.  I didn't mean for you to take me so serious.  Here, Silly."  She dropped a long object, wrapped in brown paper, in his lap. 

"Now that's more like it," he said, and tore the paper off with all the finesse of a hungry predator.  "Well would you look at that," Jayne murmured, and gently lifted his brand new knife sheath from it's wrapping. The dark, well-oiled leather glistened, even in the artificial light of Serenity's dining room. 

"I thought you might be needing a new one," Kaylee explained.  "I kind of noticed that your old one, the one you've got your knife in right now, got a little scorched, and shot at, and tore up a couple planets back." 

Jayne drew his knife out of its old, battered sheath and slipped it easily into the new one. 

"That fits real nice, Kaylee," he said. 

"I hope you don't mind… I had to borrow your knife for a little while when I went shopping, just so I could make sure I what I got was the right size," she told him.  "Zoe helped me keep you out of the way while I lifted it from your bunk." 

"So _that's_ what you two were doin'!" Jayne said.  The pieces were finally falling into place.  "I _knew_ you knew something!" he hissed at Zoe. 

"And you were _so_ easy to distract," Zoe said.  "All I had to do was look even halfway suspicious, and you'd come runnin'." 

"Sounds like you two went through an awful lot of trouble on my account," Jayne murmured.  "Thank you."  The genuine gratefulness in his voice was enough to give pause to everyone sitting at the table.           

"You're welcome."  Kaylee bent down and gave him a quick hug, then kissed him on the cheek.  "Merry Christmas, Jayne." 

"I would've been a lot more enthusiastic this game if I'd known it'd involve gettin' kissed by a pretty girl," he said, and threw Kaylee what he must have thought passed for a devilishly handsome grin.

"Not fair!" Wash protested.  "I didn't get kissed by a pretty girl!"  Zoe laughed and planted a wet one on her husband's cheek. 

            "Well, that's it, that's all of us," Kaylee announced when the chatter and laughter had died down.  "Merry Christmas, everybody!" 

            "And God bless us, every one," Book added.  

            In the spirit of the holiday, even Mal raised his glass with the rest of the crew in response to Book's blessing as Serenity made her way through the black.  


End file.
